Doctor and Rose
by Eternus Vir
Summary: When the Doctor finds Rose at the altar and saves her from an unwanted marriage, she begins to travel with the Doctor once again. But have they really left their past behind them? Or are they going to get in trouble with their past?
1. Chapter 1

**  
Author's note: Hey guys, this story is written by me and my friend Littlebobby. **

**Also, just to let you know that this story is based after season 3 but before season 4 so there is no Donna. Sorry Donna-fans. We might bring her in later.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Doctor Who, we are not even good enough to pretend we own Doctor Who. We can't even try. The only thing we can do is dream and dream and dream.**

**P.S Reviews make us work harder and faster because Reviews feed us energy and ideas so please please please review so we can update faster.**

**Doctor's point of view **

It was raining as my fingers fumbled through my pocket, until at last I pulled out a small silver key. I fumbled at the lock for a moment before I managed to pull the door open with the usual creak and stepped inside my warm TARDIS. I shut the door behind me and stood there for a second, before taking off my coat and shaking my wet hair as I walked over to the TARDIS console. I was about to push the controls to random but I heard a phone ringing. I silently thought _yay_, a phone call. I never get a phone call. I flipped the phone open as I lifted it up to my ear and said "hello?"

"Doctor. It's Jack."

Jack, I thought this was Martha's phone, oh well. Still a phone call. "Jack, how are you?"

"Been better, can you come back to Earth for a bit? There's a bit of a problem here that might need your help fixing It." he seemed uncomfortable. Probably because he was asking me for help. I smiled at the thought.  
"Sure, sure. Screwed something up, have we?" I asked him, a grin stretched across my face, wondering whose fault this 'problem' was.

"No. I didn't do anything. I'm just trying to fix it."

"OK. See you in 5." I said, trying to hold back laughter.

"K, bye." Jack hung up and I listened to the phone beep a couple of times before putting it away. I was already excited. it was going to be fun because of it being a new adventure but when people I already knew was added to the scale, I knew I was going to have fun. _And get hurt,_ a nasty little voice from the back of my mind spoke up, reminding me of the pain of my loss. The pain of losing Rose. I gritted my teeth and managed to get my previous excitement back. Nothing would spoil my mood. As I flipped the final switch that would take me hurtling to Earth, I saw a warning light on the TARDIS console before I was jerked sideways away from the controls. I pulled myself back up to the screen and saw that the TARDIS was taking me somewhere other than planet Earth. I just had no idea where she was taking me.

**Rose's point of view**

I observed my long sleeved white wedding dress in the mirror. It covered all of the bruises which is why _he _bought this dress for me. I bit my cheek to stop my tears from flowing down my cheeks and ruining my make-up. I succeeded just as I heard a timid knock on the door. My mum, Jackie, opened the door and entered, smiling at me. I smiled back at her through the mirror as she came over to me to say, "How are you?"

I knew mum was curious about my sudden 'feelings' towards Simon and I had given her a vague explanation which I was about to repeat, "Of course mum. I love him."

"I know that. And if you're happy, I'm happy but are you sure you want to marry this man?" so this is what she has been wanting to say ever since I announced the engagement.

"Mum, I still love the Doctor but he's not coming back. I love Simon too. The Doctor would have wanted me to live my life happily. And I want to live happily too."

"Well, as long as you're sure. But remember I'll support you, no matter what you decide to do." I was surprised by my mother, she wasn't normally this serious or emotional.

"I'm sure. You better go and make sure everyone is ready because I'm ready to start." I said, stopping my tears, but only barely.

"OK. I'll send Pete up when we're ready." she turned around and walked out the door, shutting it as she went.

The tears that I had been holding in fell silently. I whispered to myself, "I will do this. I will do this to protect my family." I had finished wiping my tears away and fixing my make-up as my dad walked in. I smiled at him, grabbed my bouquet of blue flowers and linked my arm through his. He smiled back at me and led me through the door, towards my worst nightmare.

I could hear the music playing though the doors. I took a deep breath and put a big smile on my face that everyone would be expecting me to be wearing. I had gotten so good at lying to everyone I could almost trick myself. Almost. My dad led me through the doors and down the walkway. I was trembling at the thought of being married to _him._ I was so scared of Simon and his threats but I didn't want to hurt my family. He had friends with people who could help him disappear if I told anyone and they could help him carry out his threats of killing my family. I had to go through with this for their sake. I reached the minister and Simon and my dad put my hand into Simon's hand as I repressed the feeling to cringe away or scream and tell everyone what he did to me. What he will do to me. I looked up at him and even though he was smiling he had the threatening look in his eyes. They seemed to say, act or else. I turned and looked at the minister as he began the ceremony. It came to the vows and Simon said his perfectly, obviously he rehearsed his part, supposedly staring into my eyes romantically but that was just a charade. It was then my turn to say mine, I repeated after the minister and said the two words that practically signed my soul away to the devil, I took a deep breath, let out a sigh as I let the words slip out of my mouths, "I do"  
Are there are any objections to these two people from joining in holy matrimony. If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." My last chance to get out of this. Simon knew this too because his mask slipped ever so slightly and I could see in his body posture he was getting impatient.  
It was then I heard the most wonderful sound in the universe. I knew it couldn't be true but I could still hear it. The TARDIS. I was confused, maybe I had finally gone crazy but I didn't care. I then registered the minister's face. Disbelief, fear and confusion. I turned around to see the small, blue box that was bigger on the inside appear at the end of the isle. The door opened with the usual creak and a confused Doctor stepped out. He had come back for me. Whether on purpose or not, I don't care but he is here and he could help save me from this never-ending nightmare that was my life. The Doctor realized where he was and said, "Sorry for interrupting, I was just passing by, apparently, and needed to make a quick pit stop. Continue with your wedding. I'll be going in a minute." He then recognized Pete, Mickey and Jackie before looking up at me in surprise. His mouth dropped open and there was a flash of pain in his eyes that I could see even from this distance.  
I couldn't stop myself, I whispered his name and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. It was a real smile, not the fake one I had on before. He seemed confused, probably because here I was, getting married yet still acting like I still loved him which was the truth. I couldn't have loved anyone more then I love him.  
"Rose." he smiled at me.  
I glanced over at Simon who was staring openly at the TARDIS with his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging down. I looked back at the Doctor, unable to decide what to do at this point but as I looked into his eyes once more, my body decided for myself. Without my brain's input to move, my body started to run to him. Once I reached him, I threw my arms around his neck and held my body as close as I could get to him. One of his arms wrapped around me and the other stroked my back. As we stayed like that, I could feel my energy coming back. I knew that now was the time to tell Simon to get lost. I pulled away from our embrace but grabbed the Doctor's hand. I turned to look at Simon and announced in a clear voice that sounded much braver than what I felt, "Simon Biggerbottom, I think it is time everyone found out the truth. You are a coward, a liar and a bully. You wanted something to keep you entertained during your work so you tricked everyone. Once I thought you were my friend you threatened me and my family and abused me. I never wanted to marry you and I never will." "So Simon Biggerbottom, get lost" I smiled proudly to myself.  
Simon's look then turned murderous and he laughed at me, the Doctor stepped slightly in front of me to protect me. If the Doctor hadn't been there with me, I would never have had the courage to stand up to this man. He was a lunatic and dangerous. "You think you can run from me? Even if I don't find you, I can find your parents, your friends, and your brother. Even if the police are after me. I can hide from anyone."  
Before I could reply, the Doctor said in a quiet voice that told me he was angry, "Do you really think you can hide from me? I can hunt you to the end of the universe and back. You don't stand a chance."  
My dad stood up, "You'll never be able to hide Simon. We know all your details. We will hunt you down because of what you have done to Rose."  
I was touched by my dad and his words. The Doctor had only just got here but he trusted me enough to threaten a person he hasn't even met yet just because he hurt me. I opened my mouth to say, "It would be better for you to give up now Simon because guess what, I know people too. Then maybe if you give up, I'll get my people to go easy on you. But if you run, I have no say over what they may or may not do to you."  
Jackie then added, "You picked the wrong family to muck around with. Us Tylers stick together."

I could see a calculating look on Simon's face. It seemed suspicious. He looked as if he was solving a problem, not giving up. He must've figured something out because his face suddenly lit up. "OK. We'll have a little chase. Good luck catching me, Torchwood doesn't even have the technology to keep up with me." with that he pressed a button on his watch and as he teleported out in a flash of light.  
The Doctor growled a curse and began rambling about being able to track Simon with the TARDIS. I had noticed that everyone but Mickey, my mum, my dad, Tony, the Doctor and myself had left the room _that's rude_ I thought to myself _but better so I could talk to my family in private_. Mickey was now locking the doors as dad and Doctor began to discuss how they were going to catch Simon I came to my senses. "No." everyone turned to look at me. "Doctor, don't go after them. If dad wants to I can't stop him but please don't go."  
I could see he was torn, he wanted to go get Simon for some reason but he didn't want to make me upset. "OK. I'll stay. For a bit longer at least." I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. he buried his head in my hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"You know," he whispered to me "I kind of like you in this dress."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's point of view **

"Damn" he whispered into my hair, I pulled away from him in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm late", he said angrily.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant" I laughed at the thought of the idea.

"No," although it seemed as though he was considering the idea "Jack asked me to go to Earth. Other Earth." I decided to point out something, "Doctor, you have a time-machine, don't you?""Yep. Why?" He asked, clearly not getting my point."You can just travel a little bit back in time to when you were supposed to be meeting him. You are the only one in the world who could never be late." I explained.  
He stared at me blankly until he understood. "Oh. Right. I knew that. Good" he continued "you know how I hate to be late"  
I just laughed at his idiocy  
Mickey interrupted to say, "You're not staying are you Rose?"  
I looked back at the Doctor questioningly he smiled widely at me. I took it as a yes so I turned back to Mickey to say, "Sorry. I can't let this pass."  
Tony came up and tugged on my dress. I knelt down to his level as he said, "All those stories, and they were true, weren't they?"  
I smiled at him and said, "Yep"  
"And that's the Doctor, isn't it?" he pointed at the Doctor behind me.  
"Yep" I repeated  
"I'll miss you." He said, giving me a hug,  
"I'll miss you too." I said, squeezing him tighter, "Take care of mum and dad. Make sure you eat your veggies. I love you."  
"Love you more." he protested  
Mum came forward and said, "When I said you should move out I didn't mean to another planet. I'll miss you. Take care of yourself."  
"Love you mum. Take care of Dad and Tony." I whispered into her ear.  
"See you Rosie." I rolled my eyes at my dad's nickname for me. "Love ya. I'll take care of your mother and Tony."  
"Love you too." I seem to be saying that a lot. "Miss you all."  
Mickey came up and said, "Leaving me again? Don't worry, we'll get Simon. Have fun. Behave. Or else."  
I had to ask, just like I always did when we were little, "Or else what?"  
"Or else, I'll have to come and tell you off." was the reply which was always the same  
I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I waved at everyone, blew a Tony a kiss, which he caught, and turned to follow the Doctor into the TARDIS and away from my family.

**Jack's point of view **

_Finally,_ I thought to myself as I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines. _Now if only he would hurry up and come out. _As if he had read my mind, which I wouldn't put it past him. He stepped out of the TARDIS and pulled the door shut halfway. "Doctor, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you aside from having a little problem you didn't cause" he asked as he failed to hide his amusement.

"I told you, that wasn't my fault. Besides I already fixed the problem, that I called a week ago about." I couldn't believe he got the time wrong AGAIN."Doctor!, you have a time machine, which you were supposed to use to go back in time, but instead you ended up being later than you would've in the first place." A familiar voice came from inside the TARDIS."Rose?" it sounded like her but that was impossible, Rose is trapped in a parallel world."Yep, wow Jack you haven't changed a bit." she stepped out and shut the door behind her. I laughed at her, and was a little confused by the wedding dress, but there was time for explanations later. I stepped forward to pull her into a hug but stopped as she flinched away from me. "What did I do wrong?" I said looking at the Doctor, and then back at Rose. She smiled slightly "nothing, I'm fine," she said in a small voice. She stepped forward and gave me a hug, I pulled away when I noticed she was shaking, I didn't know what was wrong but I would find out."I thought you were trapped." I stated. She nodded. That was even more confusing, "How did you get here?"  
"It's a long story" she replied.  
"Well, you can tell me on the way down to Torchwood" so Rose told me everything. She told me all about Simon and the things he did to her. She told me how he had threatened her family so she had to go through with the marriage. She told right up to where she was on her way here with the Doctor. By the time we had finished, we were in the elevator, heading down to Torchwood.  
"So that's how I got here" she said smiling as she finished her story. The Doctor flung his arm around Rose's shoulder.  
"No" I said sternly to the Doctor, "I don't do that kind of thing" he moved his arm away Rose's his cheeks flashed a bright red. Rose just stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't make it hard for the Doctor. Keep yourself to yourself."  
She folded her arms in frustration, "I knew, I shouldn't have come." The doctor let out a laugh, then I joined in and soon the whole elevator was filled with the sound of laughter.

**Rose's point of view**

"OMG" I said, "Is, that sing star" we had exited the elevator and Jack had introduced us to the rest of the team, Gwen and Ianto but they had to leave to go do whatever it is they do.

"Yeah, you wanna have a go? We were having a sing star competition and because I had to come get you, I am late." Jack stated casually. I looked at the Doctor and we both cracked up laughing. Jack asked us, "What?" but neither of us could stop laughing. When he asked again, I just said "You're better off not knowing Jack."

"Fine," Jack said "I bags choosing the song."

"Sooo.." I said leaning towards Jack as he picked the song, "Is this what you do all day at Torchwood, play Singstar"

He was quick to answer "yep" he passed me the red microphone.

"Is this really the song you chose" I asked.

"Oi, what's wrong with it" I could hear the Doctor giggling girlish like in the background.

"OK" was all I said as the song began...

ROSE: We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

JACK: See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

BOTH: Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

We finished the song in another bout of laughter. As the results came up, I saw I had won. "HA Jack! You lost!" I called dibs before anyone else could, "Now me and the Doctor."

The Doctor was about to protest but Jack said with an evil grin, "OK. I still pick the song."Everyone in the room groaned as Jack passed the blue microphone to the Doctor and we all saw what song Jack had picked."I can't sing." The doctor said stubbornly."So? You're so used to having adventure after adventure. Take a risk at being laughed at and have fun." I argued back, when the Doctor didn't look like he was going to sing, I added, "Please Doctor." I knew he wouldn't be able to say no to me. He groaned as the song started...

DOCTOR: Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a back street guy

I bet her mama never told her why

ROSE: I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

With an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

BOTH: My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl

"I am the Singstar champion" I said proudly.

The Doctor and Jack sighed, "What's this?" the Doctor asked picking up a DVD.

"That's a DVD, of Lion King" Jack said leaning over the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor looked puzzled so Jack explained, "you put it into the machine and it plays on the TV. You, have never used one have you Doctor?" Jack asked.

"What do you think I am human?" the Doctor replied. "I saw the Lion King at the cinema. I always cry when Mufasa dies."

"Ohhhh, your sooo emotional aren't you Doctor?" I said walking up to him to sit on his lap.

Jack saw my intention and said "No"

"Come on! Just for the movie? Please?" I begged.  
"There is a hotel across the street if you like, that serves great croissants." he said calmly, with only a slight smile.  
Gwen and Ianto walked in which stopped me or the Doctor from replying. "What are you guys doing?" Gwen asked  
"Watching the Lion King." Jack stated as he turned the lights off.  
"You guys are lame." Ianto stated  
"You watched it five times last week. Five!" Jack argued, "And you cried when Simba ran away."  
Ianto stormed off in anger of losing the argument just as the movie started. "SHHH" the Doctor yelled, sitting cross-legged on the couch, right in front of the screen with his eyes glued to the TV as the opening scene began.


End file.
